Terrible Love
by belle33333
Summary: Booth is upset when Hannah dies does he find a new love in the most unlikely of places? How does Bones feel about this?How will the NCIS team react to this new couple?
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer:I don't own NCIS or Bones but I'm only going to put the disclaimer on the first chapter.**

**I hope you enjoy it and please review**

Bones POV

I was in Booth's office with him when he got the call. He picked up his cell phone and answered with his usual "Booth" then I watched as someone on the other line said something and Booth's face fell. He turned around and punched the wall. I shouted his name as I scrambled out of the chair and walked up to Booth seeing that tears were falling down his face. I said his name again but softer while I put my arm on his shoulder. He looked at the floor and said in a sad disbelieving voice: "Hannah is dead". Shocked I said what first came to my mind "how?" Booth was sobbing hard and so he stuttered between sobs: "She….waaaass….ccccooovvveerring ….a ssssttttoooorrry ….aaannndd…ssshhheee ggoooottt …..iiiiiinnnn ….ttttthhhhheeee …cccrrrroooossss …fffffiiiirrreee….." Then he broke into full sobbing. I started to cry too because I liked Hannah we were friends, and she was gone. I looked at Booth as he started to calm down a little and said "lets go i'll take you home." He shook his head and said : "I don't want to be at home her things are there that will just make it worse." I looked at him sadly and said "I can take you to the diner or a bar or something." He turned away and said: "No I just need to be alone i'll see you later Bones." Then he turned and walked away, not even hearing my "goodbye".


	2. Chapter 2

Abby POV

She hated today and everyone knew it. That was probably why Gibbs didn't worry when she called into work sick this morning. He knew that health wise she wasn't sick she was perfectly fine, but he also knew that today she was an emotional wreck and he'd learned over the years that on this day she just didn't want any company not even his. He was right today she just wanted to sit at this bar and drink and just not know anyone around her. That was why on this day every year she went to a bar that was always as far away from NCIS and her house as she could drive. On this day she let her peppy self become depressed and she let all of the pain and suffering and death that she had experienced in her life wash over her. Today was the anniversary of Kate's death and even though she had accepted it a long time ago she needed today to let all of the deaths she'd experienced revisit her so she didn't have to deal with them every other day of the year.

So here she sat at some random bar whose name she didn't even know with her third beer in her hand. Her shoulder length hair not put up in her normal pigtails but down and falling in front of her face every time she bent her head down to cry into her hands. Her face had no make up on and she didn't care today. She was in black sweats and a black short sleeve shirt with a white skull in the center. She had just thrown on clothes and black flip flops this morning not caring what she was wearing. She hadn't even wanted to leave her house but she learned a couple years ago that staying at home on this particular day was not a wise choice. She went to take a sip of her beer and realized it was empty. She called over the bartender for another which she took a big sip of and started to cry again as the memories of Kate, her parents, and Jenny's deaths came flooding through her. As she wiped her face and took another sip of her drink she heard commotion behind her. She turned around in time to feel a fist connect with her face and then pain, and then it all went black.


	3. Chapter 3

Booth POV

He left Bones standing in his office and he just got in his car and drove. He didn't want to be around anyone who knew him; he wanted to get away from the fact that Hannah was dead. He didn't want it to be true but he knew it was. Finally he stopped at a bar for a few drinks hoping it could ease the pain of Hannah's loss. He entered the bar and looked around it was bright but the lights were strangely blurred then he realized that it wasn't the lights that were blurred but his eyes. They were blurred because of the tears that were running down his face. He raised a hand and wiped them away, but they kept coming so he just let them fall as he made his way toward the bar. A he walked by a table a he heard a man say mockingly "look at the big cry baby I bet his girlfriend dumped him because she didn't love him." This made him freeze in his tracks. The man seeing this stood up and said "what you can't handle the truth big guy? Don't worry I'm sure you'll get over her and find a new whore" This made Booth mad Hannah had loved him and she wasn't a whore. He wanted to kill this guy. The man saw the change in Booth's face saw him get more serious and angry. So he swung at Booth. Booth stopped the blow and punched the guy in the face knocking him to the floor. The guy got up to take a step toward Booth, but Booth was quicker he quickly walked across the floor and took a swing at the guy. The guy ducked just as a girl turned around in her seat at the bar, and Booth felt his knuckles connect with flesh and saw the girl fly to the floor. He immediately forgot the guy and walked toward the girl feeling terrible that he had punched her. As he bent down beside her the owner of the bar came over and told the guy Booth was fighting to get out and told Booth to get out too. Booth couldn't just leave the unconscious girl and he said this to the owner so the angry owner said "fine just take her with you then who cares just get out of my bar NOW!" Booth not wanting to leave the girl that he had knocked unconscious just lying on the floor in the middle of a bar picked her up bridal style and carried her out to his car. He placed her lying down in the back of his car then decided to drive home. When he got home he picked up the girl again and brought her into his apartment room where he laid her on the couch, and went to go get some ice for her head. He came back and saw that the whole left side of her jaw and cheek was bruised a dark purple. It made Booth sick to the stomach her really hated that he had done that to this innocent girl. He gingerly turned her head so the left side of her face was up and then he placed the ice on it. Then Booth sat down in front of the couch to wait for the girl to become conscious again so he could apologize. He flipped on the T.V. and watched family guy glancing at the unconscious girl every once in a while until he fell asleep.


	4. Chapter 4

Abby POV

Abby woke up and immediately felt pain on the left side of her face. She turned her head forward and felt something slide off her face she looked down at the floor it was an ice pack. Ugg she groaned she felt like she had been hit in the side of the face by a bulldozer. Then she noticed her surroundings she was on a brown coach that she didn't recognize and their was a man on the floor that she definitely didn't recognize or remember going to this… from her point of view on the couch it looked like an apartment with. She then felt vile rise in the back of her throat and her stomach flip over she hopped off the couch putting her hand over her mouth which made her wince when it connected with the left side of her face, and started looking around for a bathroom or a sink. She opened a door that was behind the couch… it was a closet. She slammed it shut and opened another door it was a bedroom with a closet door open…damn where was a bathroom she thought. She could feel the vile rising and tried to swallow it back down but couldn't, she fell to her knees, and ended up throwing up all over the hardwood floor. She groaned in disgust and the pain she felt in her jaw from opening it so wide. She pushed herself away from the puke and then lay down on her unhurt side. She curled herself into a ball and started to cry, she didn't want to but she felt terrible and everything hurt and she had no idea where she was.

Booth POV

He woke to hearing doors being slammed he got up and realized that the couch was empty. He walked into the kitchen but didn't find anyone; he entered the bathroom, but didn't see the girl. Then he entered the bedroom to find her curled up in a ball crying and puke on the floor a little bit away from where she lay. He walked closer to the girl and squatted beside her. He put his arm on her shoulder and started to speak to her when she pushed him. The push was hard and off balanced him so that he fell backward landing with his back in the puke. "Ugg yuck" he said getting to his feet. He looked at the girl and saw that she was on her feet too. "Where am I and what are you going to do with me?" Booth said "I'm Seeley Booth, and I accidentally punched you at the bar so I brought you back to my apartment to apologize once you woke up." He saw the girl thinking about this. He could tell she wasn't one hundred percent convinced so he said " Look I don't want to hurt you I just want to help you I can give you a ride home or you can just leave" She looked at him and then he figured that she thought he was telling the truth because she nodded then said "I'm sorry I puked on your floor I couldn't find the bathroom in time, and I'm sorry that I pushed you and you fell in it you might want to change." He nodded in agreement and said "it's fine I'll show you where the bathroom is once I put on a different shirt." She nodded and turned to leave the room to give him some privacy. He changed his shirt and put the one with puke on it in the trash. Then he went into the living room where the girl was sitting on the coach watching Family Guy and laughing. He realized that he liked her laugh it was nice. He walked toward her and at next to her on the couch. She turned to look at him with a smile and said " Oh by the way I'm Abby Sciuto" He couldn't help smiling back at her smile. She asked where the bathroom was and he showed it to her he said that she could take a shower if she wanted and she agreed that she needed one because she had puke in her hair and on her shirt. While she was in the shower he decided to make breakfast for her it was the least he could do after he punched her in the face.

Abby POV

She wasn't sure if she trusted this guy but she couldn't stand the smell of puke that was all over her and so she showered. When she got out of the shower she realized that her shirt had puke on it and so she rapped a towel around herself and peeked her head out of the bathroom. It smelled delicious out side the bathroom she could smell bacon and eggs. Her stomach grumbled at the smell. She heard music blaring and realized that she knew the song she started to sing along, but the man, umm Seeley she thought, must of heard her because he approached her. She said "There is puke on my shirt do you happen to have some clothes I could borrow?" "Yea" he responded and left to return a second later with a T-shirt and sweat pants. She took them thanking him and ducked back into the bathroom to change. The clothes were way to big for her but they were comfy and they smelled good. Once dressed she exited the bathroom and followed her nose into the kitchen there she saw Seeley cooking and listening to music. She said that it smelled good which made him turn around and smiled. When he did she realized that he was actually really cute. She took a seat at the table as he set a plate in front of her. They sat eating in silence until she asked what his job was. He said that he was an FBI agent which made her laugh. Oh the team and this guy would probably not get along she thought. He asked her "what?" in response to her laugh, and she told him about the team and where she worked. He looked astonished "wow I would of never guessed that you were a forensic scientist." She smiled at him and said most people don't. He said jokingly let me guess you wear a suit and glasses to make yourself look smart at work. She smiled and laughed "Not exactly she said."

They finished eating and he offered to drive her back to the bar where her car was parked. She accepted his offer and during the car ride they talked about music and stuffed they liked. She was surprised that they had stuff in common. They got to the parking lot and he parked next to her car admiring it. She thanked him for the ride and he said that he was really really sorry about her face and asked if he could take her out to an expensive dinner to make up for it. She smiled and agreed as they exchanged phone numbers. Then she got into her car with the promise that she would see him tomorrow for dinner.

Booth POV

Booth liked Abby, but it felt wrong to go out to dinner with a girl right after Hannah had died , so he kept telling himself that he was only doing it because he owed her for punching her in the face. Some where in the back of his mind he knew that even though he would always love Hannah he was starting to fall for Abby.


	5. Chapter 5

**Hey people that are hopefully reading this. If you like it please review because if you don't then I don't know if you like it and if I think that you don't like it I won't write anymore so please review.:) **

Abby POV

She stood standing in front of a mirror glaring at her face. She had tried all of her makeup that she owned, but still the bruise on the left side of her face stood out prominently. She finally decided just to wipe all of the makeup off and just let it be out in the open. She knew Gibbs and everyone was going to question her about it, but she wasn't worried about that. She just didn't want any of them to find out who had given it to her because she knew that they would kill Seeley, and she had to admit that he was really nice. She couldn't wait for her dinner with him tonight she wanted to find out what made him so angry to punch at the man. She just didn't get the feeling that Seeley was a guy who always went around punching people, so she wanted to know the story behind it. She pushed Seeley to the back of her mind and left her apartment. She got in her car and drove to NCIS hurrying down to her lab when she got their hoping for the first time in her life that for once Gibbs wouldn't come down there.

Sadly after her lunch break Gibbs entered with a Caff-Pow in hand. She gratefully took it trying to hide the left side of her face, but she knew immediately when he saw it because his jaw tightened and he just looked at her. She tried to avoid his gaze and the questions that would soon come by spitting out information on the case and blabbing about anything relevant. She stopped talking when he got in front of her, stopping her in her tracks, and put a hand on her chin to turn her head so that he could clearly see the left side of her face. She gave him a weak smile, but it didn't phase his tightened face. He said: "Abby how."

Her: "Ummmm I was at a bar and some people got in a fight and I turned around and accidently got hit in the face…"

Gibbs looking angrier: "Who"

Her: "Umm you see Gibbs I don't want you to hurt him he feels really bad and he's going to make it up to me at an expensive dinner tonight.."

Gibbs: "Who"

Her sighing: "His name is Seeley Booth…but I really don't want you to hurt him." She looks at him with pleading eyes: "Please please Gibbs." He just gave her a light kiss on the right cheek then stormed out of the lab. She just stared after him…..

Bones POV

She had sat waiting in Booth's office for thirty minutes now and was just getting up to leave when he entered. He still looked upset, but there was something different about him. He didn't just seem completely upset he also seemed a little happy and guilty. She didn't know what to think about it. She didn't know what to say so she just said "Hi"

Booth: "Hey Bones. Oh we got a case."

Bones still analyzing him: "really what?"

Booth: "Some bones were found in a junk yard."

Bones: "Okay…..you okay to drive?"

Booth: "Yea Bones…..don't worry I'll be fine."

She smiled at him and they both went to Booth's car.

…a little later at the crime scene…..

Bones: "It looks like there are the remains of six bodies….no wait make that seven…All appear to be female…."

Booth: "Okay lets get them to the Jeffersonian."

…It was another day at work…

Abby POV

Uggggg she was so ready for this day to be over. When word got to team Gibbs that she had a bruise everyone came down to question her about it and everyone offered to kill the guy who did it. She had to tell them all that she was fine and that Seeley was a good man, and that it was just an accident. When they still annoyed her about where they could find him she simply turned up the music as loud as it would go and turned their back on them. They eventually left, but they would be back for evidence and what not and the whole process would start all over again. She felt like ramming her head against the wall. Then finally the case was sealed around five o'clock. She ran out of her lab and drove quickly to her apartment. She was worried she wasn't going to be on time because she was supposed to meet Seeley at "Muy Fabulosa" at six, and by the time she got home it was five thirty. She quickly ran to her closet and looked for something to wear. She realized that she had nothing to wear to a fancy place, and that she had forgotten to take her lunch time to go shopping. Why did she forget to go shopping at lunch time again?...Oh right because she had worked through lunch and hadn't eaten anything…thinking this her stomach growled. She ignored it and went back to looking for something to wear. She finally decided on a dress that she had worn to her friend's wedding. It was a black halter low cut dress that went into a slope at the bottom ending right above her knee. She put her hair into a fancy bun and grabbed some black heels and left her apartment hurriedly…

….at the restaurant around seven twenty….

She entered and asked for Seeley Booth, the waiter immediately led her over to a table in the corner where Seeley looking very attractive in a suit and tie was sitting. She smiled at him and said: "Sorry I'm late."

Seeley smiled and said: "It's fine I'm just glad that you showed up"

Her jokingly: "Wouldn't miss it for a chance to win one million Caf-Pows."

Seeley laughing: "You like Caf-Pows?"

Her: "Only if like means obsessively love."

Seeley laughed they ordered food and talked about each other realizing that they had a lot in common. They split a chocolate dessert while they made plans to see each other again because they both agreed that they were having too much fun and that they had to get together again. After dinner they walked down the street to their cars Seeley gave her a kiss on the cheek, apologized about hitting her for the millionth time, and then they left with the promise of seeing each other again on Saturday for a major bowl off between the two of them. She was happy when she got home….

…..he was also happy and couldn't wait until Saterday….


	6. Chapter 6

…Saturday….

Booth anxiously glanced up at the clock for the millionth time that afternoon. A child's bones had been discovered yesterday, and he and Bones hadn't ID the victim. The case was moving slowly and Booth was debating on calling Abby and canceling or waiting another hour then call. He really didn't want to disappoint her nor did he want her to think that he didn't want to see her because he did. He was so raped up in his mental conversation that he didn't notice when Bones entered until she said his name. He looked up at her startled and she looked back at him, and said: "What?"

Booth: "Have we ID the body?"

Bones: "Yes the body is Ralph Noden."

Booth surprised: "Really well then" He said thinking he could still meet Abby if he hurried "I guess since its late we should work on finding his killer in the morning. Go home Bones have a nice night."

Bones: "Are you sure I could stay here and go over the bones again."

Booth distracted and grabbing his jacket to leave: "If you want Bones, but you really should sleep; you need it to survive."

Bones: "Fine Booth is there something on your mind?"

Booth: "No Bones… I just have somewhere I have to be tonight."

Bones: "Ok" as Booth hurries out of his office. She leaves and goes to the Jeffersonian to look at the bones.

…..The Bowling Alley…

Booth entered the Bowling Alley and went to the sign in. He asked if their where any lanes under Abby, and when the bored looking man behind the counter said no Booth purchased a lane. He got his bowling shoes, and went and put them at the plastic seats in front of his lane. He had just turned around when he was engulfed in a really big hug by a familiar voice saying: "Seeley!"

Booth hugged back then said : "Abby I'm having trouble breathing."

She stepped back and said "sorry"

That was when they really looked at each other. Abby saw that booth was wearing dark jeans that fit him really well and a Philadelphia flyers shirt which also fit him really well. She really liked how comfortable, and not to mention good looking he looked in the casual clothing. Booth was surprised by what Abby wore, because the other times he saw her she was dressed up nice or in sweat pants. He discovered that he wasn't really surprised that Abby liked black it suited her. He thought that she looked extremely adorable, and not to mention sexy, in her mini black skirt, platform shoes, and black t-shirt. That her raven hair was put up into pigtails just completed her look. They both realized that they where staring at each other at the same time and blushed.

Then Booth said: "You look really cute."

Abby said: "You look good yourself, but to bad your clothes are going to be soaking wet by the end of the day."

Booth confused: "Why is that"

Abby with a big smile on her face: "Because I'm going to beat you so hard that you will cry so much."

Booth with an equally big smile: "Is that so"

Abby; "Yes it is!"

Booth: "What happens if I do win?"

Abby: "That will never happen, but if you do then I guess I'll have to take you to a place and pay for you to have a meal."

Booth: "And if you win then I have to take you to a place and pay for you to have a meal"

Both of them thinking that no matter what happens they both win smile and say: "Your on!"

They spend the night bowling and by the time it is two o'clock they are both exhausted and the game is at a tie.

Booth: "I guess we'll both have to treat each other to a meal."

Abby smiles and says: "Yep I guess we will."

Booth smiles as she starts to dose her head falling onto his shoulder. He says: "it's time to go home"

Abby: "Can't move…..too tired….not had caf-pow….in to long of time….."

Booth smiles and scoops her up and carries her out to his car. He put her in his car, then drives her home. She is dead asleep by the time they arrive to her apartment and so he gently lifts her up and carries her in. He carries her into the bedroom, and isn't surprised that there is a coffin in their for her bed he just laughs and lays her in there, but when he tries to stand up her arms tighten around his neck. "Don't leave Seeley" He tries to unhook her hands, but they won't budge. She then mumbles "How will I get my car?"

Booth smile at the half asleep girl: "I'll come by and pick you up in the morning."

Her arms tighten around his neck and she says: "No just stay here please…pretty please"

Booth: "Fine scoot over"

Abby does what he asks and he climbs into the coffin next to her. He watches her as she smiles, buries her face in his chest then starts to breaths evenly as she sleeps. Booth kisses her forehead then falls asleep his arms around her waist.


	7. Chapter 7

**Please Please Review and I will keep writing**

Booth wakes up to loud music blaring. He sits up and groggily looks around for the source, so he can destroy it for waking him up. While he is madly searching for the source of the music Abby enters the room dancing and singing to the song on the radio. She grabs Booths hand and pulls him out of the coffin. Booth half asleep gets pulled around the room by Abby. As he starts to become more awake he starts laughing and singing the song, which happens to be one of his favorite songs, and dances around the room with Abby. When the song ends Abby smiles at him and smiling says : "I believe that the best way to get up is to get up having fun." Booth smiles and agrees with her. She then says with a little frown on her face; "I'm sorry if it was too early for you, but I don't know what time you have to get to work."

Booth takes his fingers and pushes her black lips up into a smile, and says: "It's perfectly fine. It gives us time to get your car."

Abby smiles a devious and happy smile and says: "and stop for some Caf-Pow!"

Booth laughs and says: "Yes and stop for Caf-Pow."

…

-NCIS-

Abby enters the bullpen looking for Gibbs, but is stopped by Tony who says "I heard you have a new boy toy abby."

Abby looks up at him and says "He's not a boy toy Tony, he's a really cool guy who I happen to be dating."

Tony raises his eyebrows, but before he can say anything Ziva says "What can you tell us about this guy?"

Tony before Ziva can say anything else: "Yea when are we going to meet him?"

Abby bites her lip and says "I don't know I can ask him if he can bring us over lunch if that's okay?" Then she goes, sits in Gibbs's desk, pulls out her cell phone, and calls Seeley.

Tony and Ziva grin, and McGee says as he walks into the bullpen "Who's bringing lunch?"

Tony smiles teasingly at McGee and says "Abby's boyfriend"

McGee's smile leaves his face and he sighs and mumbles "Oh"

Tony still smiling "Don't be down probie, it's time you move on."

Mcgee just ignores Tony and huffs to his desk.

…

Booth's cell phone rings and he picks it up to hear a familiar voice say _"I'm not interrupting anything am I"_

He smiles and replies "No Abby nothing at all why?"

Her voice is nervous: _"Um…Well…."_

She pauses and now becoming nervous he says "Is something wrong?"

She starts to ramble _"No, well not now, it could be later, but then again, umm I really don't know?"_

He just says "Okay?"

He hears her sigh on the other end of the phone and quickly says _"My team wants to meet you."_

He says calmly "Okay…when?"

Her: "_They were wondering if you could bring lunch?"_

Him: "Sure, I'll be right over. Why were you so nervous?"

Her: _"I'm afraid Gibbs will kill you, and the team doesn't really like the FBI."_

Him: "It will be fine Abby."

Her calming down: _"Yea I guess I'll see you soon."_

Him: "Already on my way."

They both hang up.

…

Abby nervously paces in the bullpen. When Gibbs enters he puts his hands on her shoulders to stop her. She looks up at him with pleading puppy dog eyes. Gibbs asks her "What's up Abbs?"

She bites her lower lip and says "Gibbs I invited my boyfriend over to NCIS, he's bringing lunch"

Gibbs's jaw clenched as he realized who her boyfriend must be, and says "Is he the one who punched you?"

She looks back at him with pleading eyes, and that is enough of an answer for him. He lets go of her shoulders and goes and sits in his desk.

Abby sighs and goes back to pacing. The team just sits at their desks working glancing up to look at Abby from time to time. The elevator doors ding, and Abby sees Seeley Booth step out, and immediately her worry diminishes for a second. She runs to him and envelopes him in a hug which he returns as best as he can while holding the many bags of food. He says: "I come bearing food."

**Please review. Oh cliff hanger… if you review I will write the encounter sooner. Will Booth survive the punishment of Gibbs?...review and you will find out **


	8. Chapter 8

**Please Review and I'll try to update. I still don't own NCIS or Bones unfortunately. Hope you enjoy this chapter **

Abby steps back and gives Booth a light kiss on the lips then she turns to the team with a big smile on her face and says "This is Seeley Booth"

The team is all at their desks looking at the man. McGee looking at Booth with a loathing, yet sad and defeated look on his face which he quickly tries to hide. Ziva looks at him with an approving smile while assessing how to take him out if he ever hurts Abby. Tony with a protective gaze, yet at Abby's happiness he smiles at the guy. Gibbs just looks at Booth with a full on death glare. Tony says "Ah food, you can set it on my desk."

Booth went over and set the bags of food on Tony's desk, while Ziva made a comment about Tony needing to lose weight before she got up and went over to pick what she wanted to eat out of one of the bags. McGee reluctantly got up and went to grab his food. Gibbs got up, but instead of going toward the food he went toward Booth and grabbed his arm and said "My office now." Then he led Booth into the elevator. He flipped the switch and turned to the man. Booth looked slightly nervous, but tried to keep calm. Gibbs reached out his hand and said "Gibbs."

Booth returned the handshake saying "Seeley Booth." Gibbs said "You're the one who punched Abby in the face."

It was a statement, but still Booth replied "Yes it was an accident, and I regret it so mu-…" He was interrupted by Gibbs's fist connecting with his face. Booth fell to the floor from the impact.

Gibbs turned back on the elevator saying "If you ever hurt her on purpose you won't survive." Then Gibbs exited the elevator leaving Booth holding his face still lying on the floor. Booth quickly picked himself up and started heading toward the bullpen. Abby was smiling and laughing at something Tony said, but when she turned around and saw Gibbs and Booth enter-Booth with a big bruise forming on the side of his face her smile dropped and tears came to her eyes. She ran up to Booth and threw her arms around him and said "Are you okay?"

Booth smiled at her and said "Hey he didn't kill me!"

Abby smiled at his joke and said "Do you need ice or something?"

He just gave her a hug and said "I'll be fine Abby."

**I know it's really short but please review and I will try to update soon **


End file.
